Recueil
by Syllabe
Summary: Un recueil où je vais poster tous mes drabbles sur Fairy Tail. Un peu de tout ce qui me passe par la tête :)
1. Chasseur

Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je commence un petit recueil de drabbles :). Voilà le premier :

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chasseur :<span>**

-Alors ?

-Huuuuum…

-Hum oui ou hum non ?!

Levy commençait à s'impatienter, cela faisait environ 10 minutes que Gajeel était sous son armoire à observer les dégâts sans qu'il daigne seulement lui adresser un mot. Et cela l'inquiétait sur l'étendue des dits-dégâts. Elle décida d'insister encore un peu.

-Alooooooors, il y a des souris ?

Finalement elle eut une réponse tandis qu'il se relevait pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-P'tet des rats.

Elle plaça les mains devant sa bouche et ouvrit grand les yeux, terrifiée.

Lire tous les livres de Magnolia, pas de soucis.

Trouver l'emplacement de guildes noires, no problem.

Eviter les projectiles lors de bagarre à la guilde, c'était son quotidien.

Survivre à une attaque de Gajeel, déjà fait.

Repousser Jett et Droy, elle pouvait gérer.

Mais des rats… Hors de ses compétences.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais comment je vais faire ? hurla-t-elle

Elle regarda Gajeel qui ne répondit rien.

-Il va falloir appeler un spécialiste. J'y arriverai jamais !

Gajeel eut alors un sourire qui lui fit peur.

-Euh… Quoi ?

-Crevette. Pas de spécialiste.

Levy leva un sourcil.

-Ne contrarie pas mon instinct de chasseur.

-…

- Geehee.


	2. Objet Inattendu

**Objet Inattendu :**

-Non, pas ce tiroir !

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est personnel !

-Nous sommes entre filles. Plus rien n'est personnel !

Lucy poussa un énorme soupir, elle regrettait déjà d'avoir invité Erza chez elle… Elle s'était mise à chercher son crayon favori et la rousse dans sa grande bienveillance avait accepté de l'aider… C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait devant ses tiroirs ouverts en grand, le contenu jeté en dehors par Titania sans aucune gêne ni retenue. Lucy s'assit sur son lit la tête entre les mains en imaginant ce qu'elle aurait à ranger après.

-C'est quoi ça ?

La blonde releva la tête afin de voir de quoi l'autre parlait.

-Mais enfin Erza…

-Alors ça sert à quoi ?

-Mais euh… Tout le monde en a !

-Pas moi ! Est-ce que c'est pour faire des trucs bizarres ? dit-elle avec un ton pleins de sous-entendus

-Attends… De quoi tu parles ? Quels trucs bizarres ?

-Mais tu sais…

La rousse était devenue écarlate et n'arrivait plus à regarder Lucy en face.

-Est-ce que toi et… Natsu vous, vous… en êtes déjà servi ?

-Euh… Oui peut être… Je pense que même si c'était le cas je ne m'en rappellerais pas tu sais… Mais c'est quoi cette question ?

La constellationniste comprit que son amie était partie dans un délire quand elle vit la tête choquée de son amie.

-Mais enfin Erza, c'est un cintre, on s'en sert pour accrochez des vêtements !

-Pour des vêtements … ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie !

-Forcément avec ta magie… Au fait à quoi tu pensais à l'instant ? En parlant de Natsu et moi ?


	3. Conversation

**Conversation :**

Il parlait. Comme tout le temps. Mais il trouvait qu'aujourd'hui c'était plus que d'habitude. Et il prenait cet air fier, celui qui lui donnait l'air d'un coq prétentieux. Et évidemment Lector acquiesçait en chœur : « Sting-kun est le meilleur ! ». Rogue chercha vaguement dans sa mémoire une cause qui ferait que son coéquipier prenne la grosse tête. Le problème c'est qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Le dragon de lumière était prétentieux, comme son élément il aimait se mettre en avant. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient complémentaires entre autres. Mais si Sting avait était seul, son égocentrisme aurait pu être supportable. Le pire pour le dragon de l'ombre était les Exceeds. Ces deux adorables boules de poils. Sauf que Lector vénérait Sting. Pire que les groupies du blond. Et il ne le cachait pas. Un jour, en s'ennuyant le brun avait compté que le chat avait répété 584 fois « Sting-kun est le meilleur ! » en une seule journée. Il trouvait insupportable que son Exceed réponde « Frosch pense pareil ! » en en rajoutant une couche mais comme c'était Frosh il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Quel intérêt le blond trouvait-il à ce que tout le monde le connaisse et le reconnaisse dans la rue ? Rogue détestait se faire arrêter dans la rue par les gens et les envoyait balader directement. Sting crevait de narcissisme quand ça lui arrivait.

-Woooh ! Rogue tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de traîner avec le mage le plus sexy de l'année selon le Sorcerer ? La classe non ?

Ah oui. C'était ça. Rogue détestait ce magazine. Sting allait être insupportable au moins 2 mois. Peut-être devrait-il l'assommer pour être tranquille plus vite ?

-Alors ? La classe ou pas mec ? Profites de me regarder, des centaines… non des milliers de nanas rêveraient d'être à ta place !

-…

-Sting-kun est le meilleur !

-Frosh pense pareil.

-Rogue ! Tu pourrais répondre ? Qu'on est une conversation normale !

-Une conversation ? J'aurais plutôt dit un monologue mais si tu le dis…


	4. Devenir squatteur

Hello ! Celui ci se passe juste après l'arrivée de Lucy à la guilde :).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ou comment devenir squatteur : <span>**

-Ah ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi après une dure journée ! s'exclama Natsu.

-Aye ! C'est dommage qu'on n'est pas trouvés Igneel à Hargeon, je veux voir un vrai dragon !

-Le jour où je le trouverais je te le présenterais !

-Et s'il n'aime pas les chats bleus ?

-Igneel est un gentil dragon ! Il ferait de mal à personne !

Les deux compagnons pousssèrent la porte de leur maison et s'assirent dans le canapé. Ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus. En effet la maison de Natsu était un amoncellement de souvenirs, de meubles, de vêtements et de pleins d'autres choses qui ne servait à rien. Tout ça dans un bordel monstre. Ils s'y retrouvaient à peu près et c'est ce qui comptait.

Natsu était assis à terre en train de regarder un vieil album photo de la guilde en rigolant lorsque Happy ramena le repas. Le dragon slayer renifla le récipient et leva des yeux étonnés vers son ami :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Des raviolis dans un verre.

-Je dois en déduire qu'il n'y a toujours pas d'assiettes propres ?

-En effet

-Et qu'il n'y a plus que des raviolis à manger ?

-Aye. Et je suis pas censé le dire mais ils sont périmés.

-…. Comment elle s'appelle la nouvelle ?

- Lucile ? Julie ? Luigi ?

-Lucy ?

-Lucy !

-Elle a l'air cool…

-Un peu bizarre.

-On va manger chez elle ?

-Aye !

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi je trouvais ça plutôt marrant de m'imaginer la première fois que ces deux là ont pensé à aller squatter chez Lucie ^^<p> 


	5. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre : **

Levy rigola aux éclats lorsque, confortablement assise dans son transat elle aperçut Natsu qui attrapa Lucy par la taille et la retourner pour la noyer. Cette dernière se releva et cria sur son coéquipier qui hurlait littéralement de rire en se tenant les côtes. La jeune fille les regardait s'engueuler sans faire spécialement attention à son entourage jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une personne avait attrapé ses deux mains, les tenait en l'air et la baladait ainsi, ces deux pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Son premier réflexe fut de hurler. Et en entendant un ricanement caractéristique, elle sut immédiatement qui était derrière cette attaque.

-Gajeel ! Reposes moi tout de suite !

Elle essaya de se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux et ainsi espérer avoir plus de poids dans ses paroles. Mais le sourire narquois du mage d'acier lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait que peu de chances d'espérer qu'il la lâche. Cependant elle insista pour la forme.

-Lâââââââches moi tout de suite !

-Bien sûr crevette. Quand tu veux.

Elle trouva très douteux ce revirement de situation et s'aperçut qu'il l'avait amené tout au bord de la piscine.

-Allez, laisses moi.

-Geehee.

Levy vit le sourire en coin sans comprendre où il voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un coup de pied dans les fesses en la lâchant en même temps. La jeune fille fit un bond en avant et atterrit dans l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface en crachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalée et en regardant Gajeel d'un air mauvais sans savoir comment lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, tandis que celui s'esclaffait en la regardant. Un peu trop peut-être d'ailleurs. Lui non plus ne faisait pas très attention. Et sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande. Quelqu'un le poussa et il tomba dans l'eau juste devant Levy qui ne se priva pas d'appuyer sur sa tête le plus fort possible (même s'il y avait peu de chances que ça fasse grand-chose). En se relevant il vit la tête bleue de Levy secouée de rire et se rendit vite compte que toute la guilde se fichait de lui aussi. Le dragon d'acier se retourna et vit Asuka, qui lui faisait signe en souriant.


	6. Rencontre à l'amiable

**Rencontre à l'amiable : **

Macao se sentait revivre. La nostalgie s'emparait de lui… Tout ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Ce sentiment de liberté, de puissance… C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours aimé dans cette guilde. Les camarades, les bastons, la rigolade… Il savait que son coéquipier Wakaba, à ses côtés pensait la même chose. Ils se disputaient souvent, sur les femmes, les récompenses de leurs missions, Roméo, comment faire tourner la guilde mais sur ce point ils étaient d'accord. Ils adoraient Fairy Tail. Ils avaient eu bien des misères ces sept dernières années, mais toujours même quand l'effectif avait diminué, quand les mages et les banques les avait délaissés, ils avaient cherché à garder l'esprit de la guilde, celui que Maevis lui avait donné des années plus tôt. Et en se tenant devant Twilight Ogre, la guilde qui leur avait pourri la vie durant tout ce temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux en entendant les bruits de bagarre et de meubles cassés qui retentissait. En se tournant vers Wakaba il vit que lui aussi avait un grand sourire. Ce moment était pour eux la renaissance de la guilde. Elle allait renaître et continuer à vivre, à apporter des amis et du travail à ceux qui y vivaient. Il avait réussi. Malgré les tempêtes, lui le quatrième maître de Fairy Tail avait réussi à garder l'esprit de la guilde intacte. Et en voyant le mage saint suivi de la démone et de la chevalière sortir il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Wakaba apostropha le vieil homme :

-Je croyais que c'était pour s'arranger à l'amiable cette rencontre.

-C'est pas facile de s'arranger à l'amiable avec des gens comme eux alors on a dû les menacer à l'amiable.

Son coéquipier s'étouffa de rire et lui il sut aussitôt que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Après tout, le maître était de retour, ses compagnons étaient rentrés et Roméo souriait. Fairy Tail continuerait à vivre.


End file.
